


The Monster Beneath

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [27]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Frodo fears Boromir’s lust for the Ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Beast with a human face

Frodo saw what no one else did. 

When Boromir followed him, he saw a monster beneath the man’s face, saw the lust for the Ring in all its ugliness. He knew in that moment what Bilbo had felt when he saw the Ring in Frodo’s possession. He knew what it did to all who touched it. 

He saw the beast as Boromir talked to him, asking him questions as a distraction while his eyes stayed on the Ring. He saw the evil. 

He put his hand on the chain and let it slide down to touch the Ring. The Precious.


End file.
